X
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (XY). Synopsis While X and his friends follow Y's trail, Grace shows Klefki, who has managed to unlock her bars, allowing her to escape. Y follows Malva and Celosia, overhearing her plans and finding what Team Flare desires. Chapter Plot Clemont wakes up and is approached by Xerosic, who claims they are in Team Flare's secret HQ. Clemont remembers these men are evil. Clemont is freed and goes to send his Heliolisk, but his Poké Balls are stolen and becomes entangled by Malamar. Xerosic claims Heliolisk won't be hurt if Clemont does exactly as Xerosic says. Xerosic shows some blueprints of a machine and asks Clemont to construct it. Xerosic claims he made these blueprints, but Clemont asks why would Xerosic need him if he knows how to construct it. Xerosic reminds Clemont what should happen to Heliolisk if Clemont does not do as Xerosic says. Xerosic leaves and locks the door to have Clemont working right away. Xerosic turns to his other project, as he upgraded Essentia's suit. Essentia is pleased, knowing the suit has more capabilities and is sent to test it out. Elsewhere, Grace notices there are no guards, for they are checking at least three times a day. The other prisoners encourage Grace to unlock the cages, for she freed herself quite often and this day may be their lucky chance. The people remind Grace she told them not to give up hope. They also remember 15 people were taken away and never returned back. Grace sees their point and decides to do so. Grace makes a sound, causing a Pokémon to appear. The Pokémon floats away and Grace shows this Pokémon carries keys and makes cluttering noise, though the guards have not realized that. The Pokémon, Klefki, collects keys and gives the proper one to Grace. Klefki goes off and starts unlocking the cages. X, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna investigate and see this was a site of a battle. X finds something, which makes Rhyhorn even more curious, since they entered Route 9. Tierno notices a Rhyhorn racer and realizes they are on a Rhyhorn racing ground. Tierno also notices a Sky Trainer, recognizing it is the trainer Y fought against. The racer explains another Sky Trainer, Y, has left Yvette and left in an other direction. X shows Croaky's frubble, which contains a pebble, meaning Froakie evolved into a Frogadier. Frogadier also left a trail of frubbles. X thinks Y fought someone and her Croaky evolved, then left Yvette and was forced to run off to somewhere else. Knowing they would follow her, Y must've left the frubble trail. The group runs off, claiming the Rhyhorn racer should find a hospital for the Sky Trainer, Yvette. In a forest, Y is glad Frogadier has not been noticed by Malva nor Celosia, who are going somewhere. In addition, Croaky is leaving a trail of frubbles for Y to follow, as well as her friends, who should arrive soon. Y has overheard them well to know they are after the "Xerneas tree" and plans on stopping them, else the Vaniville Town accident may happen again. Y stops, as Celosia and Malva have arrived to a giant tree. Celosia plans on coming back with a force to move the Xerneas tree, while Malva intends on defeating those "Mega Evolution successors" from Shalour City. Malva knows well one of them is Korrina, the granddaughter of Gurkinn, the Mega Evolution elder. It is said one who wishes to obtain the power of Mega Evolution must come to him and one such person was Diantha. Since Gurkinn and Korrina fled the Tower of Mastery (since Xerosic sent a person to attack them), Malva has planned on make a fiery trap to burn them, as she sends Braixen. Malva and Celosia leave, while Y has overheard the information. Soon, Y's friends arrive and she explains what happened. At the prison, Grace thanks Klefki for freeing them. The people are glad to be free, but stare at an eye. Celosia has managed to hypnotise all people with her Aegislash and they all move out. Debuts Pokémon *Heliolisk (Clemont's) (on screen) *Braixen (Malva's) Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 3 chapters